


Truth or Dare.

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Happy Lavellan, Inappropriate Humor, Mostly happy Solas, Part 2, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Solas and Lavellan play a game.





	Truth or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need a reason to write these? no...no I don't.

 

 

## Truth or Dare.

 

 

 

“Truth or dare?” Ellana gasped, placing one step in front of another, her foot gripping the rocky  surroundings, pushing herself higher and higher through the thick landscape of The Emerald Graves.

 

“No.”  

 

It only took one word for her cement the idea that Solas was always going to the same old grumpy hahren.

 

“Both eyes on the horizon. Ellana.”

 

She turned her head straight facing the sun, the long hours of tracking and walking were starting to weigh on her knees and back.

 

She looked back again.

 

“Aren’t I allowed to look at you now?” She said with a smirk.

 

“Of course vhenan, but I do not wish to distract you too much.”

 

Now he was being cocky, she thought. Smug as always, hiding behind is impeccable form and focus.

 

“Dare.” She glimmered, asking anyway.

 

“No.” He repeated, his was voice firm and full of disdain. “You always have a way to make everything inappropriate Ellana, and I for one do not find it amusing.”  

 

“Oh lies, deceit and lies!” Ellana giggled with glee. “I promise it won’t happen again, please?” WIth a flutter of her olive eyes, Solas found him wavering to her pleads.

 

“Alright one game, just one.” He thinned his lips, knowing deep down he shouldn’t indulge her idle fantasies. “I dare you to tell me of your dreams last night.”

 

Ellana rolled her eyes, she almost pictured him saying that, and now that it was real she couldn’t help but laugh with a scoff. “Seriously, out of everything you could dare me to do, it’s that?”

 

“Why not?” He mused with a smile. “Should I not know what dreams lie within my heart, mmh?”  

 

Just like that, Ellana felt weak in the knees as her stomach turned with a sensation of bubbles and butterflies. “Fine.” A blush broke out over her speckled cheeks as she thought back to yesterday's Fade. “I dreamed of Arlathan.”

 

His eyes widened and a sort of glimmer beamed from his cool oceans. “You did? Tell me details; what did it look like? How did it feel? What could you smell?”

 

Ellana licked lips before thinking back. “Ah, it was white and the city was large. The feeling of it was similar to the waking world, yet the air felt thick, almost heavy.”

 

“You’re thinking of the magic, Ellana.” he corrected. “Please continue.”

 

She signed briefly after his interruption. “I am not sure what it smelt like, it was almost like the scent of Spring. But, I don’t remember much of it, I was distracted.”

 

“By?” He questioned with curiosity.

 

“A wolf. A large one, it’s fur was the color of ivory - I think it had more than two eyes…”

 

“Ellana…”

 

“Wait, I am remembering it clearly now.” She paused, watching Solas’ eyes widened further. “It was coming for me, chasing me really. I think it was angry. I tried to run, but...but....

 

Solas, it looked a lot like you.”

 

“Vhenan, I…”  

 

“Ha...Got you, you should see your face!” Ellana chuckled, “Oh my creators Solas, are you sweating?”

 

Solas quickly wiped his brow, his heart was heaving through his chest, ready to explode. “Pardon? - No, of course not. However you should understand the difference between the waking world and The Fa---”

 

“Peace and quiet, Chuckles?” Varric laughed, overhearing their conversation.

 

“Amongst other things, Master Tethras.” Solas complied calmly.

 

“Hey, hey Solas. Wanna know what I dreamt about, huh?” Sera intruded with cheeky grin.

 

“No, not particularly.” He huffed.

 

“Well, I had jar of honey, bees and bundle of cotton.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“FINE.” Sera squabled, don’t hear the rest. “I hope you step in dog shit.”

 

“There are no dogs in the Emerald Graves.” Solas smirked.

 

“Whatever!”

  


-

 

“My turn now.” Ellana tugged at Solas’ sleeve trying to grasp his attention.

 

“No, I said one game.”

 

“One game mean we both get a turn.” She stated.

 

“Truth.” He humored her.

 

“How old are you Solas?”

 

Solas blinked his eyes and scratched his brow, “In truth, I cannot remember. Easily over double your age however, vhenan.”

 

“Double? No wonder you are a grumpy hahren!”  Ellana chuckled.

 

Solas lunged forward, grabbing her within his grasp. Her arms were restrained as he held her close to his chest. “Grumpy?” He whispered into her lobe, hot breath touching her cheek like a kiss.

 

“Yes, very grumpy and so very old.” She continued giggle, struggling against his arms and the barriers he waved.

 

“Are you positive?” He asked, taking the blade of her ear between his lips, tickling her senseless with the tip of his tongue.

 

“No, no…” She struggle, pulling at his arms. Laughing uncontrollably, twitching her head. “I swear you don’t look a day over thirty!” Ellana screamed.

“Much better.” He straighten out his sleeves after letting her go.

 

“You two are truly sickening.” Sera said watching on in horror.

 

“Sera, Solas is my vhenan.” She said rolling her eyes and patting down her hair.

 

“What’s that, some kind of stomach flu?” Sera squinted, narrowing her eyes.

 

“It means we are of one heart.” Ellana said pridefully, looking back to her elven lover.

 

“Oh, so even worse.” She gagged, making a gurgle within her throat.

  
  


“Don’t worry yourself vhenan, some people will never grasp basic understanding.”

 

Sera didn’t respond, she looked back once then made her way up besides Iron Bull towards the front.

  


“Go on, ask again then nothing more.”  Solas tried to smile.

 

Ellana shook her head and smirked her rosy lips. “Dare for you.”

 

“Very well, make it quick.”

 

“I dare you to go up to Iron Bull, ask to feel his horns and tell him how horny they are.” Ellana giggled.

 

“Inappropriate.” He responded.

 

“Fine. Ask to feel his warhammer, grip the handle and tell him how thick it fee--”

 

“Inappropriate!” He cut her off.

 

“Alright, alright.” Ellana signed. “Here take this.” She bent down, plucking a single strand of elfroot. “Give this to Dorian. Tell him it’s pretty and you think he is pretty.”

 

“Seriously?” He looked at her concerned, raising one brow.

 

“Yeah! Go on.” The elfroot was shoved into his hand as he took it, walking over to Dorian besides Bull.

 

“Dorian, I…” Solas paused, looking back Ellana who gave him the hand signal to proceed.

 

“Yes, Solas? Speak up.” Dorian mused, staring down at the green herb between the elven mans clutches.

 

But before he could anything else Ellana interrupted.

 

“Solas, what are you doing?”

 

He turned startled, lowering his hand. “What you told me to do.”

 

“I never told you to elfroot Dorian!” Ellana held in her laugh.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Ah, I see. While the idea is flattering Solas, I must politely decline your...ah, elfroot.” Dorian coughed awkwardly.

 

“What’s going on?” Sera yelled confused.

 

“Solas wants to elfroot.” Ellana giggled.

 

Solas dropped the herb between is fingers, and a blush over grew his face. “That’s absurd!”

 

“Wait…” Sera paused. “Oh I get it.” She laughed with tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-


End file.
